


Who am I?

by drap3tomania



Category: DC Extended Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drap3tomania/pseuds/drap3tomania
Summary: Ported.
Kudos: 1





	Who am I?

It was a cold night in Fawcett City, and Billy shivered in the wind. He watched his breath come out in little smoke puffs as he ran to an abandoned building he used as shelter.

As he arrived, he sighed thankfully. Captain Marvel might just be able to stand up to the bitter cold, but he needed shelter.

Sometimes it made Billy sick of being human, poor, and needy. As he lay down on a tattered mattress, his com beeped.

"Yes? Batman? Uh-huh. Yeah."

The Dark Knight wanted him to spend the night in Gotham, and Billy was grateful. He stepped outside and opened his mouth to call forth the lightning that turned him into Captain Marvel.

SHA-

Something hit the back of his head making him dizzy. He fell to the floor with a quiet thump, trying to make sense of what had happened. He felt himself get hit again as the world faded to black.

\--------

Billy awoke to be gagged and tied to a table.

He struggled, alerting one of his captors. It was so cold. He was so dizzy... There was so much blood...

Then there was electricity coursing through his being. He yelled in pain, tears streaming down his face.

The captor noted this and turned it down. "Interesting," he muttered. "Reacts poorly to electricity."

What the heck? Where am I? What the actual heck?

Billy had a million thoughts rushing through his head, cut short by another shock. He let out a muffled grunt and pulled on the restrictions around his bony wrists.

The scientist looked over and smiled. "I'll just start the video call now," he said and flipped on a phone.

"Hello, Bats!" he shrieked when the Dark Knight picked up.

Billy jumped trying to hide his face. Bruce may know his identity, but Dick, Tim, and Dami didn't.

"Where is he?" the knight's curt response cut into the chamber.

"Close enough for you to rescue. The boy has four hours to live. Good Bye Batsy!"

Four hours???

Billy struggled more, trying to escape. He needed to get this gag off!

\-----

Bruce grabbed his cowl and called for the boys. This was serious, and he'd need backup.

I guess I don't really work alone anymore. He grumbled softly to himself.

Within moments, he was in the Batmobile followed by Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and Robin.

He had identified the location as Jason's old warehouse and was hurrying like heck to get there. Jason was understandably reluctant to go back there, but his speed was rivaling the Caped Crusader's.

He was the only boy to know Billy's identity, and he cared deeply about the boy.

Four minutes to get there, and 1 hour to find and extract Billy. They'd be there in plenty of time.

\-------

Billy was whining softly. The scientist had left the electricity on, and he was in pain.

His head slumped forward, exposing a deep gash. The back of his head was mauled, causing the boy problems in his vision.

Several hours before:

Billy felt them poking around in his brain. It hurt. He started yelling and crying, but they wouldn't stop.

He felt them in his head and toying with his nervous system. He would've fallen forward had he not been tied back.

His legs were useless now. He felt them cut something and it was numb down there.

\--------

Jason burst into the warehouse running to the corner of the room where Billy was.

Oh gosh. He rushed and turned off the electricity, ungagging the poor teen. He rushed to undo the bonds, as Bruce and the others entered.

His head... Jason wanted to throttle whoever did this. Billy let out a high pitched whimper as Jason picked him up.

Bruce stared at the body of the boy he was planning to adopt.

"Jason get him home. Dick, Tim, Dami help me blow this place to the ground."

\-------

Everyone was back at the cave. Billy was hooked up to an IV, bandages around his head. Jason had his hands over his face.

"Ja-s-oo-n?" Billy muttered. He had come too and recognized the white streak in the older boy's hair.

Jason was at his side in an instant. "Bill?"

"Wha-what happened?"

"Nothing. You were captured and tortured. Shhh. Don't talk." the older murmured. "I'm gonna call Bruce."

Bruce surveyed the boy. "Billy. Are you ok? I have some bad news. Y-you're paralyzed. You can walk as Marvel, but not as Batson. I have a wheelchair coming for you, but..." he trailed off.

Billy just nodded. He had no feeling in his legs, nor could he control them. Jason came over to hold the young boy's hand. "A plus side is that you're officially my little brother. Bruce has the papers."

Billy smiled. Tim, Dick, and Dami walked in. "This is the Captain Marvel?" Tim asked.

"Yeah." Billy smiled. "My name's Billy. I'm your new brother."

\------

Jason sat tapping his steering wheel. It was Billy's first day at Gotham High, and he was worried. A kid in a wheelchair might be taken poorly to.

Billy rolled into the car. "Hey Jay!!" he chirped, clicking his seatbelt.

"Hey, Batson. How was school?"

"It was good! But you know the best thing about it?"

"What?"

"You picking me up!"


End file.
